The subject matter of this invention relates generally to solid-state digital timers and specifically to solid-state digital timers having break before make cooperation among the complementary contacts thereof and having multistate indicators.
It is known in the prior art to provide solid-state digital timers haaving complementary contacts. It is also known to provide solid-state digital timing means where a delay may be provided from the time the timing means is actuated until the time the contacts change states. It would be advantageous to provide a solid-state digital timer having complementary solid-state contacts which shift states or change states on a break before make basis, that is, the closed contacts will open before the opened contacts closes. It would also be advantageous to have an indication to the status of the contact state including an indication of a timing cycle.